Makeover It Up!
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: Sequel to Nerd It Up! Rocky's tired of CeCe getting picked on so she decided it was time for a change. But will this change be a good thing or will it be worse? T to be safe! May change it later.
1. Chapter 1

**Read on, my little ducklings! I am so excited and I bet you'll be too, because this is the sequel to Nerd It Up! Enjoy!**

* * *

It is so glad to finally stop being 'Miss Prissy' and start being 'Miss Jones.' That's right; CeCe is my new girlfriend!

And boy, I say, that she looks so good right now. She's asleep, the sunlight glimmering against her fiery red locks, and her small but slightly curvy body.

Yeah, it's a pleasant sight, but the only thing ruining it was a small black flicker running across the window.

I look towards the window to see. Ugh! It's a goddamn _bird_!

I look back at CeCe, still asleep, and let my face linger over hers. I moved down and then gently dragged my tongue over the pale skin of her neck.

She stirs in her sleep. I smile and do this a few more times. I took a move and bite down on her neck, which jerks her awake.

"R-rocky!" She whined, looking at me with an eye roll.

I smirked, and reached over to the nightstand to get her glasses. I gently put them on her face, and I can tell her vision is clearing.

"Thanks," She says and climbs out of bed.

I jump out, too, and follow her to the closet.

CeCe put on a pair of white undergarments and I just put mine back on from last night. She next gets a blue tank top with a pink and white button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue rubber boots.

She lets me borrow a cute, red t-shirt with an adorable puppy on it, jeans, and red Converse hi-tops.

We head to the bathroom to freshen ourselves up, starting with hair and ending with the make-up.

"What do you wanna do now, Rocky?" She asked.

Well, you see, I actually had a surprise for her. I know she was a little tired of getting picked on for her glasses, so decided that was not going to happen anymore.

* * *

I tell her to follow me, and we head out of the apartment and then out of the building and down to the beauty salon.

"Rocky, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"You'll see," was all I said, "CeCe Jones for a makeover!" I then exclaimed.

"Makeover? Rocky, what is this all about—"She says before the attendant walks her away.

I am told to wait in the waiting area. I take a lime-green cushioned seat and picked up a new _Teen Vogue_ release.

Hmm…that's a cute hairstyle, I should try that…what a beautiful dress…interesting nail color. That's all I think for the next hour and then someone comes in the door.

Is that CeCe or a model?

She stands with a straight posture as she looks over the room. Her face, porcelain-colored, is flawless. Her dark brown eyes, even visible from this distance, gleam with excitement. Her fire-red hair was combed straight with a slight wave at the bottom. Her full lips were decorated in a light pink gloss. Her cheeks dusted with a little blush, and concealer covering the light brown freckles. But I go back to her eyes, which are not covered in glasses.

She walks over to me, like she knows that she can see me.

"Thank you so much, Rocky!" She says, embracing me in a bear-hug.

"You're welcome, CeCe." I answered back. I stand up and then we walk out of the store with my arm wrapped around her.

I still can't get enough of how good she looks right now.

"I'm so happy now, Rocky! I got contacts! Now I don't have to wear those stupid glasses anymore!" She cheers, and I smiled at her enthusiastic attitude.

"Glad to hear that, CeCe. You look beautiful; let's go celebrate it." I said, and she nodded.

* * *

We headed straight into mall, and we ran to the food court first.

We ordered a hot fudge sundae, and the lady told us to wait a minute at the counter. After two minutes she handed us the bowl and two spoons.

We sat down at a nearby table and I deftly set the bowl in the center.

I see dark brown fudge cascading over the milky white molds, chopped peanuts decorated the tops and sinking into the brown sea of chocolate. And to top it off, a bright red cherry sits on the peak of the ice cream-y mountain.

CeCe dipped her spoon into the fudge substance and pulled out with a spoonful of ice cream, peanuts, and chocolate fudge.

I follow her actions and soon we finish the bowl.

I picked it up and then walked over to the trash receptacle to throw it away when I looked from the corner of my eye and saw someone I haven't seen nor I have had the pleasure of seeing.

Deuce.

* * *

**Okay how did you like that?**

**I'm gonna add a few dramatic moments and fights maybe a few lemons. So I hope you enjoy this sequel to Nerd It Up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can see you love this story, but please review, and we are going live in 5…4…3…2…1…**

* * *

I turned with a sneer as I saw him with a casual smile on his face as he made his way over to me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hi, Rocky," He said, waving at me.

Right. As if our last encounter was friendly, you know, because I beat him up after he hurt CeCe.

"Deuce," I say, not interested in the conversation or his presence.

"So, I see you've been eating ice cream," As he points out the smudge of fudge on my chin.

I wiped off the brown stain and then continued to glare at him.

"Look, Rocky," He said softly. "I know our last meeting wasn't exactly friendly, and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." And I saw a smile approach his lips, and then I sneered at him.

"So, do you want to talk about how you beat up CeCe and broke her ribs? Or did you want to talk about you helping Ty play that apple trick on her? Or how about the time she was the one that had to tell me you were cheating? Or did you want to talk about you raping me?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

His face dropped in regret.

"Yeah, remembering all the horrible things you did to me, huh? Well, let me tell you something. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't want you coming near me or CeCe or our apartments, you stupid ass raunchy-looking wolf!" I exclaimed, and then quickly turned on my heel.

He grabbed my arm and snagged me back. He dragged me over to the corner and then wrapped his arm tightly around my neck and forced me up against the wall. His death grip was choking me.

"You little bitch!" He exclaimed as he banged my head up against the wall repeatedly.

I cried out a little every time as my skull felt like it was denting.

He forced me back and then began roughly kissing me, his arm still around my neck as his other hand began roaming around my body. He pressed himself deeply against me.

I tried desperately to pry him off and I managed to unlatch his arm around my neck and pulled myself away from him. I pushed him up against the wall and then quickly ran away.

As soon as I got to the table, CeCe looks at me with a curios face.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just had to run to the bathroom." I lied.

I didn't want bring CeCe into the drama; it had already hurt her enough. Leading her from almost killing herself to getting beaten p was half of my doing and I don't want her to get hurt again.

* * *

**How was that?**


End file.
